Thunder Storm
by Lovely Lavender Rose
Summary: a story about sonic's band read it some sad parts of tikal and rouge no flames please sonamy shadetikal knuxrouge


Guys this also a new story I made and I hope you like it this time… and please guys be nice and don't flame me I'll try my best to improve my stories RR…

A/N: Shadow and Knuckles got married in this story…and they are human too.

Age's:

Sonic: seventeen years old.

Amy: fifteen years old.

Shadow: twenty one years old.

Tikal: nineteen years old.

Knuckles: twenty years old.

Rouge: twenty years old .

----------------------------------------------------------------

In SS it began the month of the best singers and the best band, So many guys working on their music and their lyrics what about Sonic and the others?

_"Sonic's and the others house"_

Sonic and the others lived in one house together; they've been working on their lyrics. Sonic and Shadow the two of them playing the guitar, Knuckles was playing the drums, Tails was singing sometimes not all the time and the three girls were singing. Cream and Tails were resting, Sonic looked at Amy singing, her hair grows up and she stopped chasing and he began to love her.

He looked at her with dreamy eyes; he knows that now Amy doesn't like him and she doesn't have her crush on him everything for him was gone. Sonic looked down when the band stopped and then he looked at Shadow.

"Guys we've been working for hours and hours how about taking a rest and take a hot bath and then eat something?" Shadow asked.

"Great Idea Shadow," Knuckles agreed.

"Okay guys we'll make something for you to eat while you guys took a hot bath," Amy said cheerfully.

"Okay," the four boys walked to there bedrooms.

After that they took a hot shower, five minutes later and they walked to the kitchen. They saw Amy putting bowls on the table; she then looked up at them and smiled. And the towels were on their head, and they smiled back at her.

"Set and eat something guys," Rouge said smiling at them.

"Okay," the four boys replied as they sat on their chairs.

Two minutes later and they began eating, five minutes later they finished; Sonic puts his head in his arms and looked at Amy, he was looking at her back because she was wearing a shirt that showed her back and her arms too.

"Man she looks so hot," Sonic thought.

Then he walked with his friends to the room where they could practice it called music room. Their house was a big house it has many rooms and many beautiful things.

"Sonic?" Shadow called.

Sonic looked back at Shadow.

"Yes?" Sonic asked.

"What's wrong with you? You're acting wired is there something wrong?" Shadow asked.

"Nothing's wrong Shadow," Sonic answered looking down at the floor.

"Is it about Amy?" Knuckles asked.

"How did you know?" Sonic asked staring at Knuckles.

"So it's about Amy?" Shadow asked.

"Yes she changed so much and now I think she don't like me," Sonic answered as he looked down at the floor again.

"Don't say it Sonic she's still has crush on you," Knuckles said smiling at him.

"Really?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, we comforted Amy when she was crying do you remember that day Knuckles?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah it was the day we come back from our honeymoon," Knuckles said smiling at Shadow.

_"Flash back"_

_Shadow and Knuckles were on there way back home with their wife's, they were feeling happy and now they will see Amy and their friends. The car stopped as the guards opened the door for Shadow and Knuckles, of course the president gave them a big house after they saved SS. The guards also opened the door for Tikal and Rouge._

_Shadow and Knuckles grabbed their wife's hands and walked inside. Amy walked to them; she was smiling and hiding something. Tikal and Rouge gave her a hug together._

_"We missed you Amy," Tikal said as she smiles at her._

_"I missed you too," Amy replied._

_Amy then hugs Shadow and Knuckles._

_"Where is the other Amy?" Shadow asked._

_"They are not here," Amy answered looking down at the floor._

_They walked to the living room and sat there on the sofa._

_"What happened Amy?" Knuckles asked. _

_"Will you guys weren't here and I'm the only…was here n this big house," Amy answered as she let her fresh tears run down her eyes._

_"Oh," Rouge hugged her._

_"Where did Sonic go?" Shadow asked._

_"He was thinking that I will chase him again that's why he lived with Tails two months ago," Amy answered._

_"Amy he didn't do that I can't believe it Sonic likes you but he's afraid to admit it," Knuckles said._

_"I don't think so Knuckles," Amy cried._

_"I found a way can make Sonic love you," Shadow was thinking._

_They all looked at him with wide eyes._

_"The way can make Sonic love her?" Tikal asked._

_"Yes," Shadow turned to look at Amy._

_"I know it Shadow," Knuckles said._

_"Can I talk to Amy in privet?" Shadow asked._

_"Sure why not," Rouge answered._

_Knuckles stood up and put his hands on the two girl's waist and walked with them out the living room. Amy and Shadow looked at them until they were gone. Then Shadow and Amy looked at each other._

_"I'll tell how can you make Sonic love you," Shadow grins at her._

_"Okay tell me," Amy said._

_"Look just make yourself a hot girl like Rouge and Tikal now wear many cut shirts that shows your back and act like you are a hot girl," Shadow said._

_Amy only did blush._

_"It's the only way can make Sonic love you," Shadow said._

_Amy didn't say anything._

_"So what's your choice to be a hot girl or stay a normal girl?" Shadow asked._

_"I'll try to be a hot girl for him," Amy said._

_"Good girl," Shadow smiled at her._

_Amy smiled back at him._

_And then they walked to there friends._

_"End flashback"_

"So that's why she looks hot?" Sonic asked.

"Yes," Knuckles answered smiling at Sonic.

Sonic only did look down at the ground.

"You love her now?" Shadow asked.

"Yes I do love her," Sonic answered still looking down at the ground.

Sonic then sat down on chair putting his right hand on his face and sighed. Shadow and Knuckles looked at him, they were about to laugh at him but they keep it inside and they didn't laugh at him. Sonic then looked up at them.

"What I'm going to do now?" Sonic asked.

"I have the answer Sonic," Shadow answered.

"What is it?" Sonic asked in hurry.

"At night I always see Amy watching the moon and the stars from her balcony after our show you go to her bedroom at night and tell her that you love her," Shadow answered.

"Shadow what do you mean?" Knuckles looked at him with wide eyes.

"I mean it for Sonic" Shadow answered looking at Knuckles.

"But what if she said she hates me?" Sonic asked.

Knuckles put a hand on Sonic's shoulder and smiled at him.

"She didn't say this word for anyone in her life," Knuckles grins at him.

"I'll try," Sonic looked down.

"Do your best Sonic," Shadow grins at him too.

"Okay," sonic grins back at them.

After that they began practicing until the night comes and it was their night.

_"at night"_

Shadow and Knuckles wore the same clothes they wore a black long jacket, red shirt that says "BLOOD" and black pants and black shoes. Knuckles put a bun on his hair, his hair was not so long but just like boys hair but he likes to put a bun on his hair. Sonic wears a blue jeans, white shirt and white shoes. The last one was Amy she wears a light pink mini skirt, lavender color cut shirt that shows her shoulders and her arms and red boots, she also put some make-up too.

"Thunder Storm are you ready?" the man asked.

"Yes we are," Shadow answered.

"Hurry up and go to the stage," the man said.

"Okay," the four of them replied.

They walked to the stage the lights turns off, Sonic and Shadow walked up first and then Amy and Knuckles followed them. All the people cheered up, shouted and clapped their hands for them.

"We are back people," Shadow shouted at the microphone.

"With new songs for you people," Knuckles shouted at the microphone too.

All the girls cheered up and shouted too. Sonic blushed when he looked at Amy.

"Man she's looking hot," Sonic thought.

Then Shadow turned to look at Sonic.

"Sonic you're the first one who will sing," Shadow said.

"Okay," Sonic replied.

Then the guy who plays the drums began playing and the other guys did too. As Sonic grabbed the microphone and waited, the lights turned off. Shadow, Knuckles and Amy walked away, until their time they will come out. Then the lights turned on in blue color and it shone at Sonic who was smiling at the people. The girls shut their mouths only to hear the song and Sonic began dancing.

_Sonic,_

_(living in the city) You know you have to survive, (living in the city) You've got to keep the dream alive, (living in the city) Where everything is free, (living in the city) Can't you see?_

_(living in the city) You know you have to survive, (living in the city) You've got to keep the dream alive, (living in the city) Where everything is free, (living in the city) Can't you see?_

_**So many different things to see, there is no time,**_

_**So many different things to do, but there's no time,**_

_**So many people all around,**_

_**So many feelings to be found,**_

**_Living in a city where no one let's you down._**

_(living in the city) You know you have to survive, (living in the city) You've got to keep the dream alive, (living in the city) Where everything is free, (living in the city) Can't you see?_

_Repeat: (living in the city) You know you have to survive, (living in the city) You've got to keep the dream alive, (living in the city) Where everything is free, (living in the city) Can't you see?_

_**So many things that we've been through, can you feel it,**_

_**So many things for us to do, but you can you feel it,**_

_**So many faces all around,**_

_**So many places to be found,**_

**_Living in a city nothing gets you down._**

_(living in the city) You know you have to survive, (living in the city) You've got to keep the dream alive, (living in the city) Where everything is free, (living in the city) Can't you see?_

_Repeat: (living in the city) You know you have to survive, (living in the city) You've got to keep the dream alive, (living in the city) Where everything is free, (living in the city) Can't you see?_

_**In the sky at night, The stars are shining bright, You can see the city lights Cos I'm here to make it right.**_

_Living in the city…oh…yeah…ooohhhh_

_(living in the city) You know you have to survive, (living in the city) You've got to keep the dream alive, (living in the city) Where everything is free, (living in the city) Can't you see?_

_Repeat: (living in the city) You know you have to survive, (living in the city) You've got to keep the dream alive, (living in the city) Where everything is free, (living in the city) Can't you see?_

_Ooohhh…_

_Living in the city…living in the city…living in the city…_

The girls shouted and cheered up for him when he finished his song he was doing his style only to look great, as he waved and went running back to the dressing room and saw his friends there waiting for him.

"How was it Sonic?" Shadow asked.

"Very great," Sonic answered as he smiled at them.

"Shadow we are the next one," Knuckles said.

"Yeah I know let's go," Shadow replied.

Then the two of them walked to the stage and waited. Sonic and Amy were alone in the room; he looked at her while she was looking at the ground.

"So we are alone?" he asked looking at the mirror.

Amy looked up at him and saw now that he was looking at her with an evil look on his face.

"Yes," she looked down blushing.

Sonic walked to her and he put his fingers on her chain and pulled her face, so she could look at him now.

"Oh you look cute when you blush," he smiled at her.

Amy blushed even harder.

"And can you tell me who said that I don't like you?" he asked in a whisper.

"No one but I know that you don't like me," she answered.

"But I like you," he whispered.

"Really?" she asked in whisper.

"Yes," he answered in whisper.

As for Shadow and Knuckles they began dancing when the song started.

_Knuckles,_

_**We all need, to work together, To build a better life, To make it what we feel, We have to make it real, We all need, to remember, That nothing in this world comes for free, We have to make it, What we want, Just you and me and everybody**_

_Work it out, work it out, think about it, Work it out, work it out, talk about it,  
Work it out, work it out, make it happen, Let's work it out, work it out, We've got to make it real, we've got to make it real, We've got to make it real, we've got to make it real._

_Shadow,_

_**We all know, that life gets harder, It's getting harder day by day, We can show, that we are trying, We're making sure that everyone can stay. You're the one, I can depend on, No one else can ever put it right. I'm someone, you can rely on, Cos we're not giving up without a fight.**_

_Work it out, work it out, think about it, Work it out, work it out, talk about it,  
Work it out, work it out, make it happen, Let's work it out, work it out, We've got to make it real, we've got to make it real, We've got to make it real, we've got to make it real._

_Knuckles,_

_Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah…_

_Shadow,_

_Oh…oh…oo…_

_Knuckles and Shadow,_

_Work it out, work it out, think about it, Work it out, work it out, talk about it,  
Work it out, work it out, make it happen, Let's work it out, work it out, We've got to make it real, we've got to make it real, We've got to make it real, we've got to make it real._

_Work it out, work it out, think about it, Work it out, work it out, talk about it,  
Work it out, work it out, make it happen, Let's work it out, work it out, We've got to make it real, we've got to make it real, We've got to make it real, we've got to make it real._

The two handsome guys finished their song and they were in one knee looking at the people with evil smile on their faces. The girls cheered up and shouted, they also throw red roses. Those roses landed on the stage Shadow grabbed one of them and kissed one the petals of the rose and then throw it again at the girls. They fought only to get the rose. The two guys walked back to the room, they opened the door to see Sonic and Amy sitting and smiling at them.

"How was it?" Sonic asked.

"Really great," Shadow grins at Sonic.

"Amy you're the next one," Knuckles said.

"Okay," Amy replied and then walked out the room to the stage.

Amy stood there with her eyes closed, the song started and she began dancing slowly, and then she opened her eyes and looked at the people smiling.

_Amy,_

_**Sometimes I ask myself, what am I doing here? I think of all the reasons but it's still not clear,  
I look at places to go. There's nothing near, So take me away from this. Cos this place I'll hardly miss.**_

_So take me back in time, To another world, Then you can be mine, We don't have to worry, When your by my side There's nothing I don't know, There's nothing to decide, Apart from where we want to go._

_**What am I doing now, by coming back for more, Is it me, or have I been here before? I want to go somewhere that we can explore.  
Just take me away from here, To somewhere that's nowhere near.**_

_So take me back in time, To another world, Then you can be mine, We don't have to worry, When your by my side There's nothing I don't know, There's nothing to decide, Apart from where we want to go._

_**Take me there, Take me anywhere, You want to go, To a place that we both know.**_

_So take me…so take me…so take me…so take me…_

_So take me back in time, To another world, Then you can be mine, We don't have to worry, When your by my side There's nothing I don't know, There's nothing to decide, Apart from where we want to go._

_Back in time…back in time…so take me…back in time…so take me back in time…so take me…so take me back in time…so take me…back in time…so take me…back in time…_

Amy then finished her song and looked at the people who cheered up for her. She then runs back to the room.

"Hey Amy your voice is nice," Sonic said smiling at her.

"Thank you," Amy blushed.

Then a man came and talked to them.

"You guys finished you can go home now," the man said.

"Let's go guys," Shadow said.

"Okay," the three of them replied.

Then they went back home on their motor bike. Amy was with Sonic and Shadow have bike to himself and Knuckles have to himself too. They went back home happily.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Long chapter guys R+R

See you in the next chapter…


End file.
